All I Ever Wanted
by hoshi-ko88
Summary: (ONE SHOT)Suggested themes. X-mas day,the other titans leave and Rae and BB go out to hot topic. BB gets a complete wardrobe change Includes things getting a little heated up when they get back.


**_$$ WARNING $$$$ WARNING $$$$ WARNING _**

**_CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE THEMES UNSUTIBLE FOR CHILDREN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**_$$ WARNING $$$$ WARNING $$$$ WARNING _**

Alright, I was bored and I actually like how this came out. This is gunna be when there a bit older like 19 or something so BB is taller than Rae!

* * *

On Christmas day, the Titans were in the lounge sitting in the midst of their open presents. 

Starfire was surrounded with an assortment of hair accessories and a book on cooking while Robin had new upgrades for his computer and a book "The Idiots Guide to Updating Your Computer" because they all knew he would need it trying to instal some items.

Cyborg had new parts for both him and his "Baby" while Beast boy had gotten new games.

Raven herself was surrounded with new books and was in the process of opening her last present, from Beast boy, when the wrapping paper came off and she gave a small squeal of delight. A nearby lamp exploded but she didn't care. She tackled Beast boy and hugged him nearly to death. More things blew up in the room as she continued to smile widely.

"Raven calm down!" Beast boy said as another cup blew up.

Finally realizing what was going on she stopped and started chanting over and over again. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"Friend Raven, what made you so joyous?" Starfire asked when she did.

Raven held up the book Beast boy got her. The title read 'Ancient Magick.' "This is the book I've been wanting forever!" Another mirror exploded and she took a deep breath. "Sorry." she muttered after a moment and started helping the others pick up the mess.

Beast boy helped her pick up the pieces of glass on the floor. "Don't worry about it. Seeing you so happy makes it worth it." he said quietly to her.

Raven gave him a small smile and finished picking up. She took her books into her room and jumped on her bed, eager to start reading.

In the middle of the book, a knock came followed by a "Raven?" from Beast boy.

She sighed and opened the door. "Yeah?"

Beast boy looked slightly nervous and didn't meet her eyes. "Didyouwannagooutforawhile?" he asked very quickly.

"What?"

Beast boy took a breath. "Starfire and Robin are gone out for a while and so is Cyborg. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk or maybe to the mall or something." he waited for her response.

"Sure."

"I mean, if you don't want to go...." he said quickly then paused. "What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Do I have to repeat myself? Let me throw on some pants, it's freezing out." Raven said, shutting the door leaving Beast boy standing in front of it, open mouthed.

When it reopened, Raven flashed him a small smile. "How does this look?" she asked.  
Beast boy's eyes widened. She wore a pair of black baggy pants over her leotard.

"Wow. I never thought you could get even hotter!" he said without thinking. When it hit him, he clasped a hand over his mouth. "I mean... uh."

Raven smiled and grabbed his arm. "Come on already. I want to go to the new Hot Topic store and your taking forever!"

* * *

Beast boy walked close next to Raven as they entered Hot Topic. "Hey Hannah!" Raven said to a girl behind the cash register. 

The girl was about the same height as Raven and her hair was pulled back into two pigtails, her black and blond hair mixing. "Hey Raven. You didn't happen to see Kendel when you came in did you? She's still on her break." Hannah asked.

"No sorry." Raven pulled Beast boy over to a rack that held baggy black pants with dark purple on the linings.

Hannah came over to Raven. "Need any help? It's slow in here considering it's Christmas."

Raven glanced at Beast Boy and grinned. "Get this guy fixed up will ya? I'm gunna go try these on." she said, grabbing the pants and a tight black shirt.

Beast boy paled slightly as she left. "Uh..."

"Come on you. Raven said to 'fix ya up' so I'm gunna do just that." Hannah walked over to another rack for guys and grabbed a few things. She then pushed him towards the mens fitting room. "Just put them on and lets see how you look."

After a few moments, Raven came out in her new outfit. "So?"

"Awesome Rae." Hannah said, giving her two thumbs up.

"I actually like these better than what I was wearing. I'll take them, can I get a bag for this stuff?" she asked, holding up her leotard and pants.

"Sure." as Hannah got the bag, beast boy came out of the dressing room shyly.

Raven saw him and her jaw dropped. "Damn BB... just Damn." She blushed slightly.

Hannah came back over and saw him. "Can I pick em or can I pick em?" She laughed as raven continued to stare at him.

Raven snapped out of it and looked at hannah. "Oh yeah, you can. What about some effects?" She asked.

"Come here green boy." Hannah said. He walked up to them and didn't meet Ravens gaze.

"I'll grab the shoes, coat and wallet. You know what to get." Raven said, turning around and heading away from him.

"Hell yeah I do." Hannah replied, heading for the counter.

Beast boy kept his eyes on Hannah and Raven sneaked a look at his ass. "Damn." was all she said before grabbing a few things and heading back.

Hannah sat Beast boy in a chair and held a ear piercing gun. "You want me to?" she asked.

Beast boy paled slightly. "Do I have to?"

"It doesn't hurt, I promise." Raven said, setting things down beside the chair. She tucked back a few strands oh her hair to reveal an ear with two hoops.

"Alright." he said.

Hannah quickly put it to his lower ear lobe and pushed the button. There was a snap and when she pulled it away, he had a hoop earing in.

"I guess it wasn't that bad." he muttered, blushing slightly.

Hannah gave Raven the alcohol to clean it with and went over a few things with BB. He nodded and waited to see what they would do next.

"Alright, stand up BB." Raven said. He did as he was told and she grabbed the wallet from beside the chair. It was black with green flames with a chain connected to it. She clipped the chain end to his belt and stuck it in his back pocket, feeling his ass slightly.

Hannah noticed this and smirked."Rae, watch the hands girl."

Raven blushed slightly and turned away. She grabbed black boots and pushed him lightly down into the seat. She helped him put them on and grinned. "You look awesome."

"And we ain't done yet." Hannah added as Kendal walked back in. "Back finally! Anyways, you can take the cash register for a few while I help these guys?"

"Sure." replied the girl in a bored tone.

"Thanks." Hannah grabbed a spike collar and hooked it up around his neck. She then grabbed a spiked bracelet and black and green gel bracelets and put them on as well.

Raven grabbed his hands and helped him up. She grabbed the long black coat and helped him put it on, pulling the back collar up so that it hid his ears and part of his hair from the back. Both Raven and Hannah stepped back and admired their work.

"Damn boy, if Rae didn't have ya, I would definitely want ya."

Raven blushed and mumbled. "He ain't mine."

Beast boy suddenly grinned and walked up to Raven which he found easy considering all the things he was wearing. They actually felt comfortable to him. "Well, I could be your if you wanted." he whispered in her ear.

Raven blushed even more. "Well... we'll see." she said sincerely. She walked over and grabbed some boots that matched Beast boys and a coat smiler to his as well.

"Wanna ring me up Hannah?" she called over.

"Sure thing." She walked over and pushed Kendal out of the way. "Rae, your total comes up to $5754.43."

"Rae, how can you..." he paused a she pulled out a huge wad of cash. "Where the hell did you get all of that?!" he asked.

"I work. I have been for the past three years." she said, handing Hannah the money.

"Now come on. You said that you wanted to go for a walk." She waved to Hannah as they left and headed for the park. They kept getting strange looks from people that they passed.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Raven asked Beast boy after he pulled lightly on his spiked collar for the third time.

"Not really. It's just kinda strange about all these people just looking at us." he said truthfully.

"Don't worry about them." she said as they walked into the park.

"Look, there giving sleigh rides. Wanna go on one?" beast boy asked, pointing.

Raven gave him a small smile. "Sure, that would be fun." they got in line and noticed that Starfire and Robin had gotten in behind them. Not noticing the changes in their friends, they continued on talking.

"I love you Star." Robin was saying.

Starfire kissed his cheek. "I love you too Robin."

"Well look who it is." Came the voice of Cyborg.

Even Raven and Beast boy took a glance back and saw Cyborg standing with the once member of the HIVE, Jinx.

"Hey Cyborg, we were wondering where you had gone off to." Robin said, nodding slightly to Jinx in a hello.

"Yeah, his excuse was to give Raven and Beast boy time together." Jinx said, laughing slightly.

"That's what they told me to do." Cyborg said, jabbing a finger at Robin and Starfire.

"Should we say anything?" Raven asked in a whisper.

Beast boy shook his head. "Not yet. Just wait a bit."

"Cy here thinks they make a good couple." Jinx was saying.

"Well they do, now if they weren't too stubborn to see it themselves." Robin said.

"Well if Rae didn't shoot him out of her room every so often and if BB didn't bug her so much, they might see it." Cyborg responded.

Luckily, Raven and Beast boy were next so they didn't say anything.

"I still got room for 4 more people." the driver said. "There's a long line so I want to get more people done."

Cyborg, Jinx, Robin, and Starfire climbed in behind the two titans already seated and resumed their talking as the horse's took off down a path lined with Christmas lights.

"Hopefully they'll talk or _something_ while were gone." Cyborg finished his conversation and turned his attention back to Jinx while Robin turned his to Starfire.

Raven sighed lightly and leaned her head against Beast boy's shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. They enjoyed the silence that encircled them. Raven closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth Beast boy's body gave off.

As the ride was ending, Beast boy took a chance and gently tilted Raven's chin up. He pressed his lips lightly against hers for a brief moment than pulled away, face slightly red.

Raven smiled. "Don't think that was it. Just wait till were alone." she said, eyes shining with happiness and another emotion that inside her head was screaming "_Yes Yes Yes Yes!!!"_ She laughed slightly at his shocked expression as the sleigh came to a stop and they climbed out. Cyborg helped Jinx out and Star was helped out by Robin.

"Do you think we should go back and see if they've destroyed each other yet?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh... I don't think you have to." Jinx muttered, her eyes wide, and pointing at a couple in front of them.

Robin didn't believe his eyes. "Um, BB, Rae?!" he asked.

"Uh oh, were busted." Beast boy said, his voice loud enough for the others to hear. Both him and Raven turned back, holding hands and grinning sheepishly. "Present."

The others looked Beast boy over, definitely shocked at the wardrobe change.

"Wow BB, you look awesome. Great Job Raven." Jinx said, noting the handy work that must have come from the dark girl. "Better than what you did with me."

"Oh, I had help. Hannah." she smiled.

"Ah, that explains it."

Starfire went over to beast boy and poked him slightly. "It is friend beast boy correct?"

They all laughed. "Yeah Star, it's me."

"You look very...." she searched for the word. "Cool?"

Beast boy smiled. "Thanks Star. Now if you guys don't mind, I'm gunna go bring my Ravey to get something to eat. I can hear her stomach grumbling from here." he laughed at Ravens growl and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked away.

Thought no one heard Raven say, "I'm only hungry for you." and beast boy's small laugh and whisper of a response from him, "Maybe later."

The others stared after them for a moment.

"Wait, did he just say _**his**_ Raven?" Cyborg asked, dumbfounded.

"I think he did friend." Star responded.

It was silent until Jinx added. "And he kissed her. Oh yeah, I think there going to get along just fine."

* * *

Beast boy laughed as they entered the tower. They had gone to get pizza and were just getting in. Surprisingly, no one was back yet so they plopped down onto the couch and were silent for a moment, happy to be near each other. 

Beast boy leaned over and gave Raven a lingering kiss on the cheek. As he got up and took off his coat and boots, she smiled mischievously and pushed him back down on the couch gently before straddling his lap.

He saw her smile and grinned back as well. "What do you think your going to do?" Raven smiled. "I don't _think_ , I _know_ what I'm going to do." she whispered in his ear before nibbling lightly on his bottom lobe. Surprised, Beast boy couldn't bite back a groan of pleasure.

Smiling, Raven removed the spike collar and kissed his neck several times. She trailed her hands down his slightly toned chest and abs to his waist and back up again. Just her hands on him could ignite a fire in his veins that spread heat throughout his body.

Raven smiled once more when she saw the look on his face. She grinned and slowly got off of him. He looked at her slightly confused as she picked up her own boots and coat that had been taken off before the activities began.

"I wouldn't want the others walking in on us so come to my room." she whispered seductively.

"Gladly." he whispered back, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply. When he pulled back, he looked into her deep violet eyes.

"I love you Raven." he whispered softly.

She smiled. "I love you too beast boy. Now come on." She took his hand and led her to his room.

Entering the code to get in, she placed her clothes on the floor and Beast boy followed her example. Before she could start working her magick hands on him again, he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her against the nearby wall gently.

"_**My**_ turn." he said in a husky voice.

"Aw, but I was having so much fun." she replied, giving him puppy dog eyes and started wrapping her arms around him. He took her hands and pinned them above her head with one hand and the other held her body to his as his lips caressed her skin that was exposed due to her low neck shirt.

Raven moaned in pleasure and Beast boy smiled. He picked her up bridal style with out warning and carried her over to her bed, laying her down and straddling her. He kissed her once more, his tongue rolled over her lips, begging for entrance which she eagerly granted. Pressing his body closer to hers, he continued to roam the inside of her mouth, exploring every nook leaving no part of it unexplored.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him, if possible, even closer. She moaned as beast boy slid her shirt up and paused kissing her long enough to remove it fully. He dropped it to one side and resumed his escapade, trailing kisses down her neck to her chest, sucking lightly at the spots above her black bra.

She smiled and rolled him over, completely surprising him. "You don't get to have all the fun you want you know. It's my turn." She said, sliding off his shirt and undoing his pants.

"Hey, that's not fair. I only got your shirt off." Beast boy complained.

She grinned. "Too slow, too bad." she said, removing his pants to reveal a pair of black and green boxers.

He grinned. "Fine then." he rolled her back onto her back and tugged off her pants revealing a matching thong to go with her bra. His grin widened. "Too slow now?"

Raven rolled her eyes as he kissed her once more. He trailed kisses down her stomach and paused, pulling away when he noticed that she was shaking slightly. At her confused look, he said softly.

"Rae, tell me. Is this what you want?"

Blushing slightly she looked away but his hand drew her face back to his.

"Is it? I don't want to make a mistake we'll both regret in the morning."

She was silent, unable to take her eyes off his emerald ones and worrying at her bottom lip. "Not now... not all the way." she said quietly. "Not yet...I'm a little scared..." she turned her eyes from his. "Are you mad?"

Beast boy shook his head and met her eyes once more, kissing her softly. "No. Rae, promise me, promise me that you will always, no matter what, tell me the truth. Don't ever say or do anything just to make me happy. Promise?"

"Promise." she replied, sighing in relief.

He grinned and placed another kiss on her lips. "If your scared, tell me. I promise I'll always be there for you." Raven nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence as he held her.

"Beast boy?" she said, after a moment.

"Yeah?" A blush rose on her cheeks. "Could you stay with me tonight?"

He laughed slightly. "Of course. What, you think after all this I would **_want_** to leave?" he grinned and curled closer against her. "I hope you don't want to get dressed again." he muttered.

She shook her head and laid her head against his chest. "Your nice and warm." she said sleepily as he pulled the covers up around her shoulders. Raven smiled as he kissed her once more and held her close.

"Rae?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Mhm?"

"Can we go shopping again real soon?" he asked.

She laughed. "Sure. I'll have to ask Hannah when her next day is. I know she was saying something about a vacation coming up."

Beast boy paled slightly. "I have to go see her again?! On second thought, never mind."

Raven laughed again. She was surprised that nothing had blown up after all that had happened. Beast boy seemed to notice this and voiced her own question.

"Why did nothing happen?"

Raven thought for a moment. "Remember how I fell in love with Malchior? He purified my soul... you must have too..."

"So, you can feel now?" beast boy asked.

She smiled, a full, glowing smile. "Yes, I can."

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best Christmas present ever!" he said, wrapping his arms more tightly around her.

She smiled and sang softly, laughter in her voice as she did so. "All I ever wanted was my BB."

* * *

Corney I know but i had **_So _**much fun doing it. o I was gunna have them go all the way but I didn't think it would be right. 

I am having a bit of trouble with the next chapter of RH. I'm still trying to figure out if I want BB to be more open to the thought of Midnight or push them away. Pushing them away would prob. make things a bit more intresting but I really hate having Terra win, even if for a little while.... Sigh, i've rewriten the 3rd chapter twice already cause I don't like it and I have a feeling that I'm going to erase the last one that I did....

Alright, enough with the anuthors rants. the 3rd chapt of RH should be up before Thursday. I can't believe that I have surgery on Yule! smacks her head against the desk and gets knocked out

Silence from the author


End file.
